1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scuff cover. In particular, the present invention relates to a scuff cover for a jet starter hose or electrical cable, to protect it as it is dragged along the ground surface adjacent a jet airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a jet airplane is parked at a gate of an airport, the jet's engines are turned off, and the jet needs an external source of electrical power. Therefore, an electrical cable is plugged into the jet to supply electric power temporarily. The electrical cable is kept at a storage location near the gate when not in use. The electrical cable is pulled over from the storage location and connected to the jet. As the electrical cable is pulled over to the jet, the cable, which is heavy, drags along the ground surface and can wear. The heavy cable also can be difficult to pull along the ground.
Similarly, to start the jet's engines, a jet starter hose is plugged into the engine. The jet starter hose directs compressed air at a high flow rate against the turbine blades of the engine to start the engine. The jet starter hose, like the electrical cable, is heavy and is dragged along the ground surface to connect with the airplane.
It is typical to use a device called a "scuff cover" in this circumstance. The scuff cover is an outer tubular member enclosing the cable or hose. The inside diameter of the scuff cover is larger than the outside diameter of the cable or hose, so that the two can move independently of each other to bend and be coiled. The scuff cover has an outer surface which contacts the ground surface as the cable or hose is being dragged to the jet or to the storage location. Thus, the scuff cover takes any wear, rather than the functional cable or hose.
It is desirable that the scuff cover move along the ground surface as easily as possible, that is, with low friction. One known scuff cover includes an outer wrap of ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene. This plastic material is wrapped over the entire outer surface of the scuff cover. This material exhibits a low coefficient of friction. The wrapping of the entire outer surface of the scuff cover, however, makes the scuff cover quite heavy and very stiff, both of which are undesirable qualities.
Another known scuff cover comprises a nylon mesh tube having a rub strip, or wear strip, on its outer surface. The rub strip is formed on the outer surface in a helical configuration. The rub strip covers only a percentage of the outer surface of the tube. The rub strip is made from rubber, however, resulting in a large amount of friction and substantial abrasion as the scuff cover is dragged along the ground surface.